Vampire to Jinchuuriki
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: A failed assassination attempt leads the Shuzen sisters to fall right into the life of a certain Jinchuuriki's life. How will he deal with this? How will there attempts to get home fair? How will five people handle sharing a 1 bed apartment?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Rosario to Vampire.

* * *

A blond boy in an orange and blue jacket kicking a pebble and walking alone down a road close to sunset as he thought things over. He had been told by his teacher, Mizuki, that if he broke into the Hokage's tower, took the scroll of seals, and learn a technique from it before he found him. He was planning how to do it when something he never would have expected in a million years occurred. A massive swirling black vortex opened up in the air right in front of him. A sound of people speaking came from within as four girls came out through the entrance. He couldn't really get a good look at them though as he was hit full force by a one of them while distracted.

The entire world became dark as he was knocked on his back with something warm pressed against his face. That in and of itself wouldn't be much of a problem except for two things, one whatever was covering his face had both his mouth and nose covered and two something else followed and crashed into him knocking the wind out of him. He then felt another two impacts as the voices got louder to the point he could tell at least one was a young girl. He couldn't be bothered to care about that though as at the moment his primary concern was oxygen.

He tried lifting his head but his neck wasn't strong enough. Above him four girls one with pale white skin and black hair in a Chinese dress, a girl with orange hair and equally pale skin in white shirt and red skirt with green eyes unlike the other three whose eyes were red, the third had long white hair and a yellow and white light dress was currently on top of his stomach and the last was a blond with slightly brown skin though still incredibly pale in a white dress.

"What happened?" The red head asked.

"Where are we?" The white haired girl asked.

"Ah." The blond said catching the others attention.

This was followed by a the violent waving of two bright orange blurs for several seconds before stopping and revealing themselves to be arms grasping at nothing before falling limp. It took a second for the blonde to realize what was going on and fall back. Underneath the orange clad boy now blue with eyes rolled back into his head not moving. A soul began rising from his mouth holding a sign.

"With my dying breath I curse Sasuke."

The girl in the Chinese dress grabbed him and held his nose and the next thing the downed boy knew his lungs were flooded with fresh air, well used air, but still air. His eyes moved back just in time to see a cute girl and inch from his face about to try and continue her attempts at mouth to mouth, and immediately screwed himself out of it by leaping away.

"Air!" He shouted excitedly. Landing on the ground he took a few deep breaths and proclaimed. "Oh air I'll never take you for granted again."

The girls stared at him as he grinned like an idiot for all assuming the near suffocation had possibly caused some brain damage. After a few minutes of bouncing up and down with a new appreciation for life the boy finally remembered.

"Oh crap my test!" He shouted and looked over at the four girls who hadn't moved. "I was never here. You never saw me."

The white haired girl reached out to stop him intent on asking a few questions when he launched himself into the air. Only to be plucked out by the Chinese dress wearing girl.

"What the hell!?" the boy demanded.

"We were hoping you could tell us where we are." She said obviously faking a cheerful smile.

A weird intimidating pressure radiated off the girl causing the three she arrived with to look nervously at her, and the boy at point blank range to tremble in fear.

"K-Konoha." The boy said.

"Where is Konoha?" The girl asked the pressure lightening up a bit.

"Hi no Kuni." The boy said.

"Is that in japan?" Asked the girl.

"What's a japan?" the boy asked.

"Are you an idiot?" The red head asked.

The boy glared impotently at her for a second. "I've never heard of japan is it near one of the five great nations."

"What five great nations." The older girl asked.

"Hi no kuni, Kaze no Kuni, err Mizu no Kuni, umm Kaminari no Kuni, and I think it was Tsuchi no Kuni." He answered sounding a bit unsure and counting them off on his fingers. He looked contemplative for a moment then nodded.

Three of the four had worried expressions the blond girl seemed to be focusing on the boy with a slowly building blush appearing on her face. She apparently had just realized what the thing moving around under her dress was. The blond boy just looked at them confused.

"_I need to get started on that make up exam but." _ He thought. _"Grrr stupid basic human decency." _

"If we found a map could you point it out on that?" He asked.

They all looked at him before the white haired girl nodded.

"Follow me." He said walking off in exactly the opposite direction of the tower. "I'll show you to the library there's an atlas in there."

"Ah thank you uh umm?" The blonde said. "What was your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself far too loudly.

"Shuzen Aqua." The Chinese dress clad girl introduced herself.

"I'm Kahlua." The blonde cheerfully announced.

The white haired girl announced. "Moka."

"Kokoa." The red head said dismissively.

Naruto was annoyed by the dismissive attitude of the second two but figured he'd probably never see any of them again after getting them to the library. He walked along half remembering something strange before the girls appeared but the combination of head injury and near suffocation made it hard to remember. He walked them in the direction of the library he had visited twice in his entire time at the academy. They arrived at the entrance and Naruto walked up and grabbed the handle. It was locked. If he had actually gone there a few more times he might have remembered that this trip was going to be pointless since the library closed about an hour ago. Then again had he gone to the library more he might not have been in this situation in the first place.

Naruto stared at the door and read the business hours.

"Well crap." He said staring at the door. "Now what."

He looked up into the sky and wondered what time it was. He really looked like he might have to leave them alone to take the test. He wondered what exactly he could do at this point. The girls would have no idea how to get around if he left them and he wasn't entirely sure that he could leave a bunch of girls lost in the night. He let loose a sigh as he decided what to do next.

"It's locked." The red head felt the need to point out.

He turned around to find the all but Kahlua giving him either a flat or condescending stare. He sighed as he considered ditching them here to wait for the night. Well not considered so much as had the idea cross his mind for a second before rejecting it. He couldn't that he just wasn't heartless enough. After a brief moment of wishing he was he decided the best he could do was offer them a place to stay for the night. He wouldn't be going back to his apartment till after sunrise anyway so why not.

"If you want I can give you somewhere to stay for the night and you can try again in the morning." He offered reluctantly.

This earned him a raised eyebrow from Aqua, the others including himself missing any possible second meaning.

"Fine." Moka spoke up. "Show us the way."

It was clearly an order not a request but Naruto treated it as one anyway. He nodded wordlessly and walked towards his apartment thinking to himself.

"_It's just one night." _He then thought for another second and added silently. _"And I probably won't even be there for it." _

He moved slowly letting the civilian girls follow him as he moved around the streets Aqua and Moka noticing something weird. The streets themselves were rather empty but that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was the rare time they did pass someone that person had a fifty fifty chance of giving Naruto a dirty look as soon as his back was turned to them. Naruto either didn't notice or pretended not to notice. Either way it raised the question what exactly the young boy had done to deserve it. Moka couldn't think of much but Aqua had a laundry list of possibilities that left her suspicious of there "volunteer" guide.

Naruto calmly approached a tall building lined outside with doors and for the first time since he learned how to chakra enhance a jump took the stares. Kahlua almost immediately tripped and had be helped up the whole way by Kokoa. Naruto led the four girls up to a door pull a key out of his pocket.

Throwing the door open he waved them around the room quickly as he could. "Beds over there. There's ramen in cupboards some other stuff in the fridge, don't touch the green thing in there it bites. Bathrooms that door over there don't wreck the place and if you leave before I get back lock the door."

There was some mild dumb founded staring for a few reasons, Kokoa and Kahlua couldn't believe he managed to say all that in one breath, Moka was more distracted by the fact that this boy apparently lived in an apartment with only one bed the implications didn't sit well with her, Aqua was amazed that Naruto was simply leaving four people he had just met alone in his apartment. Before anyone could say anything Naruto leapt across the street and bounded off in the direction of a large red tower.

Moka walked right through the door and looked around the place noting everything that seemed off about it. It was a small place with a few scattered ramen cups and a sink full of unwashed dishes, one bed, one dresser, only a single door in the whole thing which he had already said was a bathroom, clearly only one person actually lived here. She sat on the lone chair at the table while the other three filed in. Only Aqua showed any hint that she was piecing the same thing together that Moka just did.

Naruto meanwhile was jumping roof to roof as fast as he could he had managed to catch a glimpse of his clock for a second and saw it was already early morning he was running low on time and needed to move fast. He had wasted too much time already and it was about to screw him over. Story of his life and he planned to change that right then and there. Unfortunately this attitude made him sloppy and he hadn't paid enough attention to his stealth. He made it to the window before a pair of ANBU black ops grabbed him from behind. His little delays had cost him his window of opportunity. He had failed again biting back his rage and disappointment he got ready for a fight he knew he couldn't win.

He growled low and charged at the two silent adversaries one in some kind of bird mask the other a rat. A single blow to the stomach ended that as he collapsed to the ground.

Back in the apartment Kahlua had started boiling a pot of water attempting to make a pot of instant ramen. They tried the fridge but some grew fuzz with teeth declared that she "isn't the master" then tried to tear her arm off shouting, "Zuuul!" or something like that. Kokoa was still trying to wrestle the hamburger away from it using a hook made of her bake-bake bat. Moka sat watching half focused as her sister duked it out with what appeared to a miniature shoggoth. Aqua had left to find an atlas.

The door opened and a roughed up Naruto walked through the door and headed straight for the fridge sticking his hand in and pulling out a carton of milk and chugging straight from it with before putting right back. He walked over to the bed still completely silent flopped down face first and passed out. Throughout the apartment the only sound was a pot of water boiling over. Naruto simply lied unmoving as Kokoa shut the fridge and poked the blond. He didn't react to a sharp hook jabbing him repeatedly.

"Well I as it turns out they don't take yen around here." Aqua said walking in. "Any one find where he … keeps… What happened here?"

"Don't know he just walked in and fell on his bed without saying anything." Kokoa said still poking him.

Aqua raised an eyebrow and looked at their host and decided to simply roll with it. If everything went well he'd be out of her hair forever. So for now she was just going to curl up in the corner and go to sleep.

"Everyone get some sleep where leaving early." Aqua said. "And turn off that fire you'll burn the place down."

Kahlua turned and saw the pot. "Ahhh!"

She ran over and turned off the fire before accidentally knocking the pot over drenching the floor and dropping the pot on her leg. The two still awake sisters stared at her as she cried while clutching her leg. Moka got up and walked over to curl up in a different corner while Kokoa went to sleep on a dinning chair. Kahlua still clutched her knee as the other girls went to sleep.

Eight hours ago.

The sisters were in a room with Kokoa sparing with Moka while the other two watched from the side lines. As Kokoa took a swing at her older sister with her bat transformed into a large iron kenabo and missed due to the wild uncontrolled. As the girls were distracted by the fight a door to the room they were in quietly opened and a man in black with a hooded cape and mask hiding his face. He crept silently into the room and held up a small paper charm and began muttering under his breath eyes fixed on Aqua.

Aqua heard the man during a quiet spell and quickly turned around and charged the man her hands held with all her fingers held perfectly straight and in a knife hand. She swung as the man thrust out the charm and a glowing magic circle of light. The hand collided with the circle and the room warped and in a flash of light dragged them all towards the center then the furniture scattered and spread away. Aqua looked around the bright light barely able to see as she reached out and grabbed Moka, who in turn grabbed Kokoa, who managed to get an arm around Kahlua and hold her close. The man reached out his hood being whipped back to reveal a short crop of orange hair and was pull off into the white oblivion. The girls covered their eyes to protect them as the plummeted seemingly without end and suddenly the light became brighter until nothing could be seen.

* * *

Please hold any questions about the Mizuki thing they'll be answered next chapter.

And before anyone asks yes this is a harem only the Shuzen sisters no Hinata, No Mizore just the four already introduced.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Rosario to vampire.

* * *

Naruto woke slowly noticing something was odd this particular morning. The first strange thing was that something warm was currently pressed up against him. The next thing was that there was a soft, warm wind hitting his face every other second. Then came the pressure as though something was lying on top of him, something soft and moving in some kind of rising and falling action. The next thing he noticed was the smell, he couldn't place exactly what it was but it smelled good. His eyes slowly opened and before his vision came into focus all he could make out was a blob of yellow and incredibly light brown. It took a few seconds for his eyes to register what it was. An incredibly cute girl not even a full inch from his face and with that put together he had no real difficulty figuring out what the rest was. He quietly tried to slip loose only for her to grab on and pull him in closer nuzzling his face. His eyes widened as he felt her breath on his neck. He struggled a bit more as her grip tightened up even more.

"mmmm warm." Kahlua said still clearly asleep.

"_Why is she so strong?" _ Naruto wondered trying to fustily to break her grip.

"Smells." Kahlua said. "Delicious."

"Wait what?" Naruto asked before something sunk into his neck.

He sat perfectly still as the girl on top of him began draining his life blood. Stunned shock kept him from reacting for several seconds. Around this moment was when some of the others started to stir. Moka rose rubbing her eyes and opening them to the site of her sister and her host in the same bed.

Naruto started to tremble as a wave of killing intent washed over the whole room.

"_Well out of all the ways to die."_ He thought dead pan. _"I can think of worse."_

Kahlua started to wake up under the pressure of her little sister's murderous rage. Akua shot up in the corner and took a stance with both hands raised fingers held together all extended looking around tense. Kokoa simply fell back in the chair and hit her head on the counter. Naruto would have found the last one funny if he wasn't a few seconds from death.

"Know your place!" Moka shouted.

Several seconds of brutal violence later Naruto lay twitching on the floor wishing she had actually finished him off.

"Ah Moka chan what did you do that for?" Kahlua asked as she propped up the humanoid bruise that was Naruto.

"He snuck in bed with Nee san!" Moka said pointing angrily.

Kokoa who was now able to move reached out an arm and the small round bat flying next to her turned into a mace as bigger than the tiny red head.

She effortlessly lifted it and asked him. "Any last words?"

"My world is pain." Naruto said.

"No." Kahlua said waving her hands. "I crawled in the bed after he went to sleep."

The two girls stopped as they remembered the night before the blond had indeed flopped onto the bed before anyone else went to sleep.

"Why?" Moka asked.

"The bed looked comfortable." The older sister replied as though it should have been obvious.

Moka stared dead pan at her older sister for a moment before letting out a sigh. It was hard being the only sane one sometimes.

"I suppose I should apologize then." She said to Naruto.

Naruto annoyed with this girl who assaulted him after he gave her a roof for the night and then managed to sound condescending while giving an apology reacted the only logical way. He groaned in agony and fell back on the ground.

"I think we should move for the library." Akua interrupted the blond beneath her notice now that his usefulness had ended.

Moka and Kokoa nodded in agreement the sooner they left the better. Kahlua slung Naruto onto her back.

"Why are you bringing him?" Asked Kokoa.

"So we can get to the library." She answered.

"Why do we need him for that I'm sure Akua nee san remembers the way." Moka said.

Akua sweat dropped. "I thought you knew."

"I was too busy making sure no one we met last night tried anything." Akua said.

"So was I." Moka answered.

Both looked nervously at Kokoa who simply shook her head. None of them actually thought to commit the route to memory.

"Well I'm sure someone can just give us directions." Akua said. "Leave him here he'll probably just think everything was a dream by tomorrow."

Kahlua reluctantly placed the blond on his bed and followed. She really didn't want to leave now that she had a woken up with the taste of his blood. She quietly wondered if someone could get an addiction after just one try. Something about his blood had just been so good it was quite possibly sweetest thing she had ever tasted.

Naruto stood up five minutes later and looked around holding his neck and felt two tiny puncture wounds. That and every inch of his body being in pain is pretty much the only proof that any of the girls had actually been there. Well it made his life a little easier since he had to figure out how to pass the next year anyway. He actually got in no trouble what so ever for the Mizuki incident directly but that still did nothing for his failure at the exam itself. He still had nothing but time until he got to try again. He sighed as he walked out and wandered what exactly he'd do with his time. Probably practice bunshin no jutsu alone in the woods until the next test and then learn that it was something he didn't practice enough again. Well he might as well go find some scroll explaining the basics of the bunshin no jutsu. He really had to wonder if he should just try something else.

He left locking the door on the way out and headed to the market district. He trudged his feet along still sore over hearing people talking about Mizuki and how he tried to steal the scroll. Most just mocked his stupidity but every now and then he heard one of them blame him and claim Mizuki was a scapegoat and only in trouble because of favoritism. He plastered a stupid grin on his face and pretended not to hear them. Besides he couldn't argue with the ones calling him an idiot considering he bought something so obvious.

At the library the four where scanning the shelves for anything with a world map. Moka found a world atlas and opened it on the table. The other three crowded around and it took no time at all for them to realize that this map looked nothing like any one they had ever seen.

"This is all wrong." Kokoa said eyes widening. "I've never even heard of any of these countries."

"Calm down it's probably just some fantasy atlas that some prankster stuck in the wrong jacket to mess with people." Akua suggested already headed for the shelf trying to find another. She pulled one off the shelf opened it and the world map was identical.

They began worrying as one by one they went through the shelf and found again and again that every map of the world they could find was the same. Kokoa was the first to start panicking as they began to put two and two together.

Akua had the calmest thought process thinking that perhaps this place was some kind of pocket dimension on a grand scale. It would explain the people that were casually hopping from roof to roof if this was some kind of monster only world. However a place like that would still logically have a map of the real world or a marker indicating a way there, and most of the people on the streets smelled human. Meaning that option was unlikely and forcing her to think of possibilities. She stood calmly thinking as Kokoa and Kahlua panicked and Moka tried to calm them down.

"Where are we?" Kahlua asked completely freaking out at this point. "What did that weird cloaked guy do?"

Akua's eyes widened as it hit her. She thought that there attacker had simply been some cut rate assassin sent to get her and failing but that spell what if it wasn't meant to kill. He had used some kind of banishment spell or something and this was either the destination or her Jigentou had thrown it off. That meant they were stranded not just away from their home but possibly the entire reality it was in.

They had no way home. Unless that guy had followed them in if they could find him she could find out what the spell used was and figure out how to reverse it. But that would require time, funding, a base of operations something that would be difficult to get without connections. The boy from before was the closest they well best case scenario they'd have a place to stay for a while, worst case they'd have some things to pawn off for startup capital. If his apartment was anything to go by he wouldn't be missed anyway.

Naruto walked out of the market district after only a few hours later reminded that ninja stuff was expensive. Of course since most ninja came from ninja families they could afford it but a ward of the state couldn't really afford any of this. He grumbled angrily as he headed for the only place that would have what he needed for free. He strolled casually through the streets ignoring a chill that ran up his spine. He walked right up to the front door of the library and opened the door. His vision was blinded by a wall of silver and knocked on his back.

The light returned as Moka lifted her head off him wondering who she had just run over. The instant she had grabbed the handle to the library door the thing had been pulled wide open and she lost her grip half way in surprise. Now she was sitting on top of Naruto for the second time in two days as he looked annoyed. She was about to jump off when she got a whiff off something. On the way down something on Naruto got cut by a rock and he was bleeding. Her eyes glossed over as she closed in on his neck and for the second time that day Naruto felt his neck being punctured. He was really beginning to regret ever having met any of them.

Naruto glare straight forward as Moka pulled back with a satisfied sigh. She sat up slowly with a still glassed over expression and licked her lips.

"Hey no rush it's not a big deal or anything." Naruto said calmly. "But would you mind getting off of me!?"

Moka was shaken back to reality and saw that everyone on the street staring dumb founded at what had just happened. She quickly shot up and ran backwards inside bright red as she looked at him from around the door with a glare. Naruto ignored it and walked right past her and her sisters and began walking from aisle to aisle trying to find the ninjustu stuff. It apparently hadn't occurred to him that ninja material wouldn't be kept out where anyone could see it.

As for the girls, Akua was trying to keep her temper in check and not rip Naruto's head off for because of Moka's embarrassment. Kahlua was simply following him around looking at the shelves he was apparently trying to figure out what he was looking for. Kokoa was completely stunned at what had just happened which was basically the only reason she wasn't trying to kill Naruto. Moka was fuming at how nonchalant he was being about the whole thing.

Naruto had found the section he needed and to his annoyance found a locked door in the way. He sighed and turned back for the front desk when a pair of hands landed on his shoulders. Akua was behind him with that same scary smile she had used the day before.

"Ah sorry but we need to stay with you for a." Akua started.

"No." Naruto said.

Her grip tightened and tried killing intent again only for Naruto to grab her wrists and lift her hands off walking away. Akua stared surprised it didn't work like the night before. Naruto was cut off by Kahlua.

"Can we please stay with you Naruto kun?" She asked.

Naruto looked into her huge puppy dog eyes fully intending to say no since he really didn't have the room. He managed to hold his composure for five seconds.

"Fine." He said with annoyed sigh looking away.

Kahlua hugged him and he completely froze with an expression of pure shock on his face. She stared rubbing her cheek against the top of his head. As he stood completely still brain completely devoted to trying to make sense of the situation someone he recognized came around a corner. A girl in a red dress with long pink hair and green eyes holding a stack of books and staring slack jawed at the sight at the other end.

Naruto turned completely red as he started struggling to get loose from the blonde vampire's grasp. He had enough problems right now without his crush seeing him like this. He finally managed to pop loose and walked up to her with a stupid grin on his face. He never even got open his mouth though Sakura regained her composure and placed hand on his shoulder.

She smiled and said. "So you finally got a girlfriend. Congratulations."

Naruto stood petrified as Sakura picked up her books and walked humming a cheerful tune right out the aisle in off to the front desk. Naruto simply stood there her words stinging more than any physical blow he had ever received. He had failed his test, been used as a patsy by his treasonous teacher, and now his crush had just been happy to see another girl hugging him. He really couldn't imagine how things could go farther downhill.

Meanwhile deep in the darkest bowels of the ANBU integration division.

"What do you mean he escaped?!" A large man in black trench coat with a blue bandana with a leaf forehead protector and two scars, one stretching from the top of his head to his chin the other across his right cheek demanded loudly.

"He's not here we've turned the place upside down he must have slipped out when the guard shift changed." A man in ANBU gear with a mask resembling a boar answered.

"Damnit send a detachment to find him this instant!" The man ordered. "Do not let him escape we have reason to believe he's working with Orochimaru!"

"Sir yes sir!" The ANBU said running out immediately after.

The man in the trench coat glared forward as he tried to think of what exactly the escape would do after getting out. The only three options were go after the scroll, try to escape, or get pay back on any one related to the scroll incident. Given that the only cover he had was the snake the second option wasn't likely meaning either the first or third was going to be it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Rosario to vampire.

* * *

Naruto sat on a log in a training field catching his breath surrounded by nearly destroyed training logs a large boulder worn down by repeated kicks and several dummies filled with more thrown weapons than he should have been able to carry at once. The only reason it wasn't in worse condition was because Academy students weren't allowed to buy explosive notes. The girls had gone off to get their hands on some futons and had to use his money so he took the opening to blow off some steam. So he walked out took advantage of the fact that academy students at least got to use training fields and tore the place apart. He was starting to regret slowing down now as the adrenaline wore of his hands and feet started to feel the strain. He just sighed as he decided to clean up and head home. He needed to go grocery shopping if he was going to have guests for any length of time.

He walked back towards civilization as a chill ran up his spine. He looked around getting the feeling that someone was watching him. He shook it off and walked towards his apartment wondering why he felt like he was forgetting something. Behind him in the bushes a barely visible eyes peeked out watching him walk away. The eyes moved silently through the bushes tailing him with practiced ease without him even knowing it.

Naruto enjoyed one thing about being alone on arriving home he was able to easily jump to his top floor apartment. He walked in to his apartment for once actually thinking he'd enjoy being alone. The first thing he noticed on walking in was Moka sitting at the table in front of what appeared to be a bowl of charcoal. He twitched and a sigh slipped out as he walked over to the table.

"Hi." He said waving.

Moka freaked out and hid the bowl behind her back. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Naruto said raising an eyebrow. "So where are the other three?"

"They're still out trying to find a furniture store." Moka answered.

"So why are you here alone?" Naruto asked.

He could actually see the gears turning in her head as she tried to put together an excuse for what she was doing without bringing up the charcoal. Her mouth opened and closed several times without her saying anything.

"Cooking duty?" Naruto asked.

Moka winced and nodded.

"So it's that thing behind your back?" Naruto asked.

Moka placed the bowl in front of him on the table. He looked at it for several seconds and tried to figure out what it was supposed to be. It was impossible to tell as it had long since lost any distinguishing features. It was just black and crisp looking like volcanic glass and smell like smoke. He looked at Moka and tried to fake a smile.

"Don't patronize me!" She shouted.

Naruto shook his head and just picked up the bowl to take it back to his sink asking. "So what was this any way?"

"Mashed potatoes." She said.

Naruto stuck the bowl in the sink and filled the top with water hoping that water and soap could break it down. Naruto scanned his fridge to see what was in it and found it pretty much empty except for the fuzz that he was pretty sure at one point had been a cup of yogurt that he tried one bite of and never touched again. He poked his head around and couldn't find enough stuff to really make anything and pulled back. He shut the door and cradled his chin between and his thumb and four finger.

"Ever had ramen?" Naruto asked looking at her.

Moka raised an eyebrow and shook her head slowly and lightly. Naruto grinned and within a few seconds and Moka was left astonished by the sheer variety of ramen he had. He had it in several forms and in flavors that most people hadn't even heard. Naruto stood feeling kind of smug as he left the normally condescending girl dumb struck.

"Pick a flavor and leave the rest to me." He said pulling an apron out of a drawer.

She pulled down a few chicken packs and watched as Naruto filled a pot with water and set it on the stove. Moka moved in next to him and Naruto gave her a raised eyebrow.

"You sure you wanna get this close?" He asked.

"What do you think I'm going to burn water?" Moka asked giving him an annoyed stare.

Naruto shrugged and started opening packets as he waited for the water to come to a boil. He turned back to see Moka glaring at the pot intensely as she though she thought it would make the water boil faster. Naruto had to resist the urge to chuckle at her and when the water actually started bubbling dropped a few bricks of noodles into the pot and fished out a wooden spoon.

"Stir with this I've got to go get something to put it on." Naruto said walking away.

Several seconds later Naruto had a towel on the table and was wondering if he had enough bowls. His attention returned to the kitchen when he smelled smoke. There was no way just no way she couldn't have possibly.

"You burnt soup?" Naruto asked as he saw a plume of black smoke rising out of the pot. "How? How is that even possible?

He bolted over and turned off the flame and dumped it into the sink running water over the noodles. Moka stood glaring petulantly at the noodles.

"_Heh she looks kind of cute when she's not being all superior." _Naruto thought with a chuckle. _"Whoa where'd that come from?" _

Naruto shook his head and tried to think of something else causing him to recall that he had left all his kunai at the training ground. Face palmed as he wondered how he could have forgotten that, even before his guests replacing all of those would cost quite a bit. He dropped the apron and turned for the door.

"Let's try something easier." Naruto said.

Moka nodded trembling with either rage, embarrassment, or both. Naruto had to resist the urge to chuckle remembering the kicks that the girl could deliver from that morning. Set a kettle on the stove and just started boiling water.

"Well I think we'll just let everyone make a cup." Naruto said not able to hide all the amusement in his voice. "Let them pick the flavor they want."

Moka stood next to the kettle waiting for it to whistle deliberately planning to mess this up like she had the last batch. Somehow Naruto hadn't figured out her and her sisters where vampires and she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to let that slip. And of course this idiot only had one thing that could be made without lots of water. They needed to figure out how to treat this stuff. As the kettle whistled she reached for it planning to fake burning and spill it all over the floor. This plan may have worked if Naruto hadn't reached out at the same time and tried pulling the kettle off himself. Moka holding the kettle at the same time Naruto did spilling hot water all over the blond.

On the ground a girl with short, black hair and white eyes watched the door to Naruto's apartment. She took several deep breaths and got ready to walk up the stairs. She had seen the day of the exam that Naruto had not passed and realized that this may well be her last chance to tell him how she felt. She made it to the top floor her heart rate accelerating every step. She walked up to the door standing petrified by her own nerves. She tapped lightly three times and no one answered. She turned to run and immediately smacked herself.

"No! I won't run away." She said to herself.

She turned back to the door with a look of determination more befitting a suicidal last stand than simple confession and turned the knob. She turned it and peeked inside the door catching a glimpse of yellow hair she started to open the door wider. She saw Naruto shirtless with a girl with long silver hair on her knees undoing his pants. For a brief instant she heard what sounded like cracking glass and stared dumb founded. The first movement was her eyes widening as tears welled up in them. She tucked her fists together under her chin and ran crying enormous gushers back down the stairs.

Back in the room Naruto was poking his red scolded legs wincing each time.

"Stop picking at it." Moka told him still looking at the leg.

"There's burn ointment in the bathroom could you grab it for me?" Naruto asked walking over the table.

Moka nodded and turned around noticing that the front door was open slightly. She stuck her head out and looked around before assuming Naruto forgot to shut it and closed it. A few seconds later she was standing in front of Naruto with a tube of ointment. He stuck a hand out and she saw the inside of his hands were red from the burn. She raised an eyebrow and a small twinge of guilt in her gut she knelt down and squirted a blob of the stuff in her hand.

The door opened just as she started treating the burns. All three of her sisters walked through the door with frightened looks on Akua and Kokoa's faces. Naruto stared horrified as the bat thing he had seen following the youngest around turned into a large mace. Akua glare as she pulled her fingers together leaving a flat hand.

"Ah he works fast." Kahlua said.

Everyone in the room gave her a deadpan stare for a second before Akua and Kokoa turned back to murder him.

"Wait it's not what it looks like." Moka said stopping them for roughly half a second. "I accidentally _spilled some hot water_ on him and he got burned."

They looked at her and nodded slightly. Naruto meanwhile was nervous and started thinking of a way out. He then remembered the massive amount of kunai and shurikan he had left back at the training field in his rage. He stood up wincing slightly and bolted over to his dresser.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Naruto said throwing on a pair of pants and yanking a shirt out as he ran. "I need to go! Be back in a few!"

The door slammed as he ran out and he left the girls blinking. Moka stood up and followed thinking he'd get himself a hurt.

"Make sure to hide the ramen and get us something to eat that isn't mostly water!" She ordered on the way out.

She followed down the stairs while Naruto just jumped down from the top floor leaving her wondering exactly how he did that. She probably could imitate but she was in a dress and there were people in the street. She barely managed to make it to the ground before Naruto made it to the end of the street. She ran after him at top speed. She noticed something strange as she ran after him. A faint black and white spot on the roof was following Naruto.

Moka was surprised at just how fast the blond could run when he wanted to. She would have lost him if he wasn't a bouncing mass of orange. Naruto landed after running out roof tops and a cloud was kicked up. Moka thought she had caught up only for him to run off and actually seemed to move faster without the need to land and take off again. He actually managed to ditch her once he touched the ground. She walked along in the direction he left stopping every few feet to ask if any one saw an orange blur pass by.

Naruto walked into the field regretting running with his legs covered in first degree burns. It wasn't enough to stop him but it slowed him down and hurt like hell. He had to pick the farthest possible training field didn't he? He walked slowly to the target dummies and plucked out the kunai one by one. He looked them over to make sure he didn't were out the edge.

A loud whistling caught his attention and he turned around to see an ANBU dodging a large shurikan flying in his direction. Naruto ducked as the blade lodged itself in the dummy. Naruto looked up from ducking to see the ANBU diving into the woods.

"_What the hell is going on!?" _Naruto thought in a panic.

The sound of metal clashing was the only hint as to what was going on. Naruto looked closer and managed to glimpse a second ANBU who was lying in a tree not moving. The battle raged in the distance and a rustling in the woods caught Naruto's attention. A man with white hair in plain grey with a kunai in one hand and a giant shurikan strapped to his back. He landed on guard pursued by single silent masked ANBU with a tanto.

Mizuki looked nervously at the ANBU before seeing Naruto again and grinned wickedly. He pulled the shurikan pulled out the large shurikan. The ANBU moved on him attempting to stab Mizuki who began twirling the shurikan. The ANBU almost made it before the spinning shurikan went flying. He dodged the blade but saw it flying at the confused Naruto and cursed running to intercept. While he was distracted Mizuki stabbed him from behind as Naruto leapt over the shurikan. Naruto looked up as Mizuki looked over at him with an evil grin, Naruto glared back at him.

"_Well this isn't good."_ Naruto thought reaching for his training kunai.

"So the dead last failed again." Mizuki said. "I guess what they say is true if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

Naruto trembled with rage and charged screaming at the white haired traitor. Mizuki smiled and drew another pair of kunai dodging the telegraphed charge and stabbing Naruto in the shoulder knocking Naruto off balance. Naruto screamed in pain as he rolled forward.

"What's the matter don't want to talk to your old teacher." Mizuki taunted with a sneer.

Naruto just growled at him clutching his shoulder.

"Naruto are you here?" A girl's voice spoke up.

Naruto turned in time to see the familiar silver hair of Moka walking into the field. Mizuki looked at the girl and then at Naruto and shook his head.

"Can't even die without dragging at least three people down with you." Mizuki said. "You really are worthless aren't you dead last."

"Run!" Naruto shouted.

Mizuki walked towards him with a sadistic grin in place. He'd never seen this girl and that meant she wasn't from the academy. He was ninja she was a civilian she couldn't out run him and a chance to see the kyuubi brat's face when she died.

He charged at the girl kunai pulled up to stab the girl with both swinging in. Rather than piercing flesh he heard and felt the kunai passing through thin air. He looked down at the silver haired girl had ducked under his swipe and a swift jab to the stomach and he felt his feet off the ground and flying through the air. Naruto stared dumbfounded by the ease with which Moka sent her opponent flying. Moka took off right after Mizuki and before he even hit the ground a shout caught his attention.

"Know your place!" Moka exclaimed delivering a single kick to the middle of his back.

A loud sickening crunch sounded through the field and Mizuki screamed in pain as he bent farther that he should have been able to. He flew further and slammed into a tree and the tree cracked as it was forced forward. Naruto simply sat stunned staring at Moka who casually tossed a loose lock of hair back over her shoulder.

* * *

Because someone will ask if I don't say it no Moka isn't stronger than an ANBU Mizuki underestimated her thinking she was a normal girl and not a trained fighter who was strong enough to punt him through a wall. Mizuki couldn't even beat an ANBU in a fair fight what happened to the first one will be explained next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own either Rosario to vampire or Naruto.

Extended Italics means flashback thought is the non-italics during those parts.

Quick explanation about the impromptu poll. I tried to write the chapter before teams were picked but it was disjointed and to short, so I came up with using the graduation day as a framing device for a series of flash backs, but couldn't pick a team due to everyone having at least one point I really liked, I also tried to come up with a quick Omake chapter type of thing but couldn't come up with anything so I just resorted to straight up A.N. chapter.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the morning with Kahlua snuggling him like he was an overgrown teddy bear. His first response was to struggle especially since had had been told certain things about his four new roommates.

_Moka stood watching to make sure Mizuki wouldn't be standing up to come after them. When the white haired traitor flopped to the ground eyes rolled back into his head unconscious at least at most well neither one of the duo wanted to think about. She turned slowly back to Naruto and he looked at her with awe and a little bit of fear. She clenched her teeth as she tried to figure out what to do. _

"He knows something is wrong that much is obvious." _Moka thought nervously._

"_How did you do that?" Naruto asked. _

_Moka gritted her teeth and sighed before answering. "A vampire."_

"_Ahhh." Naruto said as if that explained everything. Then asked. "What the hell is a vampire?"_

_Moka looked at him like he was an idiot. "How do you not know what a vampire is?" _

_Naruto missed the condescension in her tone and answered. "Because I've never even heard the word before."_

_Moka raised an eyebrow. _"Is he serious? How could he not know what a vampire was?"

"_It's an S class monster how could you never have heard of one?" She asked. "For that matter what are you?" _

"_Human." Naruto answered completely straight. He paused for a second before adding. "You're not going to ask what a human is, are you?"_

"_Don't be ridiculous of course I know what a human is." Moka fumed. "And last time I checked humans couldn't jump from the top floor of a 10 floor building and land without breaking every bone in their legs."_

"_I'm a ninja." Naruto answered as though that was all the explanation needed. _

"_How does being a farmer with a chip on his shoulder help you jump down a building?" Moka asked._

_Naruto tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "First off. Farmer? Second I just used chakra to soften the impact." _

"_Chakra?" Moka asked. _

_It took a second for her to realize what was going on. He hadn't heard of a vampire, could do things a human can't despite claiming to be one, he mentioned something she had never heard of that let him jump from the top floor without injury. This wasn't good she couldn't be entirely sure what it meant but that much was clear. _

"_First things first we should get you home and do something about the knife in your shoulder." Moka said helping him up._

_As the two limped away with Moka promising to explain when they got home Akua descended from above in the trees. She blushed and stared at Moka as she walked away before turning to Mizuki with an icy glare. The only reason she hadn't killed him when he had attack Moka was because the younger sister had dispatched him before she got the chance, but letting him live after daring to attack her precious sister that wasn't something that would slide so lightly. _

Naruto crept out of bed moving slowly so as to keep her unaware that he had escaped and not lose any blood. He wondered why he had let four girls that drank blood stay in his apartment. Oh right soul crushing loneliness and hormones. He really needed to learn to get a hold of those. He looked at where his calendar had been. When he had gotten home after Mizuki tried to kill him he found out that Moka had chucked out his swimsuit calendar. He looked over at the counter towards a quote of the day calendar that had to function as his replacement. Today was the day that he would be assigned a team.

_Naruto walked into a large circular room occupied by an old man in white robes and a red hat with a white square turned at a forty-five degree angle with a square with a red kanji for fire on it_ _behind a desk with a large pile of paperwork. _

"_Naruto kun." The old man said. "We need to talk."_

"_What about old man?" Naruto asked. He didn't recall pulling anything that week. _

"_Mizuki attacked you didn't he?" The old man asked. _

_Naruto flinched as he looked away. "I don't remember." _

"_Mizuki was found dead in a training field with to ANBU." The old man said. "One that you had been seen going to just before the estimated time of death." _

_Naruto flinched as he heard Mizuki had died. "How hard did Moka kick him? Did she do it on purpose or just over do it?"_

_The old man saw this and misread him. He believed Naruto's reaction must have been from doing it himself. _

"_Naruto." He said taking a puff of his pipe. "Do you know of the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago?" _

_Naruto nodded eyes widening as he wondered what that had to do with anything. _

"_The Yondaime had died defeating the demon." The old man said. "However contrary to what everyone is told the fourth did not kill the beast."_

_Naruto looked slowly over to the old man eyes widening still not figuring out what had happened. _

"_He had been forced to seal the fox into a baby." The old man said. _

_Naruto started figuring out what he was talking about._

"_That baby was you." The old man said. "I had hoped to keep this a secret but after what you did to Mizuki." _

"_What I did?" Naruto asked. _

"Doesn't even remember." _The hokage thought. "So in order to ensure that you can control the power of the fox I need to give you a teacher."_

_A blue headband with a piece of metal with a stylized leaf flew through the air and Naruto just barely caught it. He looked at it in surprise and turned up to the white robbed old man. _

Naruto walked over tying on his head band and walked around to stepping over the girls and one empty futon. He plucked a cup of ramen out of the cupboard and began preparing water. One of the few upsides was that they were weak to water and he could eat ramen to his heart's content and none of them would take it and he wouldn't be being rude. He got up and ran off for his team assignment seeing that the sun was up.

He arrived before anyone else in a classroom with three rows of three tables layered in descending tiers. He walked towards the middle back table and took the back seat. Naruto laid his head down on the table and sat still shifting not used to the lack of a weight on his back.

_Naruto Moka, Akua, and Kokoa were inside of a black smith. After Naruto had gotten back injured and they had patched him up he had complained about how the whole thing happened just because he wouldn't be able to afford to replace them all. Kokoa had suggested the obvious that he go out and by a weapon that he wouldn't be throwing away. Moka had followed him since his stabbed shoulder would get in the way carrying anything heavy. Akua and Kokoa followed Moka. _

_So there he was looking over a table at the prices on some of the weapons as streams of tears ran down his cheeks. The katana he was eyeing up was well out of his price range._

_Moka came up with yet another blunt obvious solution. "If you want a sword find a cheaper one." _

_Naruto began looking from the cheaper blades as Akua piped in. After all her meal ticket dying was a bad thing if she had to take care of the other four. _

"_Do you even know how to use a sword?" The frail looking girl asked. _

"_Well I was going to learn." Naruto said. _

"_Are you sure?" She asked with a lifted eyebrow. "Swords are expensive, need a lot of maintenance, and they take years to learn and master."_

_Naruto gave her a petulant glare. _

"_Perhaps you should start with something easier to learn." She suggested. _

"_Okay what do you think I should use?" He asked. _

_Akua looked at him for several seconds. "What do you prefer head on attack or subtlety and misdirection?"_

_Naruto was going to say head on when he stopped and thought for a second and remembered how many times charging head on got him kicked in the teeth. Before he could say anything Kokoa interrupted by thudding a two handed, for him anyway, knobbed iron kanabo down on the ground. She looked pleased with herself and actually seemed to be awaiting some kind of praise. _

"_What am I supposed to do with this?" Naruto asked lifting the weapon. _"Dear god this thing is heavy."

"_Hit your opponent." Kokoa answered with a tone and look that conveyed "dumbass". "Break their bones, smash their armor, and crush them with power."_

_Akua had to resist the urge to face palm. At which one she admittedly wasn't sure. Without a word the oldest of the four walked off. _

"_So why do you need a weapon anyway?" Moka asked. "If you're really that worried why not simply attack with your hands and feet."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow as he held the kanabo aloft trying to adjust to the weight._

"_You'll always know their condition, they won't cost anything, and you don't have to waste time drawing them." She clarified answering a question he hadn't even asked. _

_As Naruto stood thinking Akua returned with what at first appeared to be a single handed sickle. As she neared he caught sight of a weighted chain and figured out quickly what it was. They had learned this one in class during one the times he had actually shown up a kusari-gama. _

"_What about this?" She asked holding the chained sickle. "Versatile, concealable, and has a range without having to throw it away and hope." _

_Naruto debated silently among the options. He could see the advantage of any choice, hand to hand, the chain sickle, and the iron club all had uses. Any one of them could work with a little practice. The kanabo was cheap strong and durable, the bare handed choice was free and meant he wouldn't have to carry a weapon, the chain sickle had a blunt weight and a sickle and more is good. _

_He stood his face scrunched up as he thought until an idea occurred. _"Wait if more is good all would be even better."

The sound of shouting caught Naruto's attention and he looked up to see Sakura and a girl in purple with a long blonde ponytail that he recognized as Yamanaka Ino burst through the door glaring at each other and arguing about who was first. This inspired him to look around and realize that not only where they there they were also the last two to arrive. He looked to his sides to find that he was between a boy with black hair in an unusual style vaguely reminiscent of a headless rooster and a blue t-shirt a tall boy with bushy brown hair in a grey jacket with a high collar. He probably should have paid more attention to what was going on. The blonde moved towards him.

"Naruto move I want to sit next to Sasuke." She ordered. "I'm sure your bothering him anyway."

"Actually Uchiha san sat next to Uzumaki san." The bushy haired boy said quietly.

Ino ignored him. "Well."

"Just go find and open seat." Naruto told her annoyed.

Ino glared at him and he glared back at her. The two stared each other down neither moving. Normally Naruto would be perfectly happy to not be sitting next to the Uchiha but when he was being ordered by someone else well that was a different story. It may have helped that under the table Sasuke had a kunai pressed to his legs. He really didn't want to sit next to Ino.

A man with tanned skin and a scar across his nose with a blue head band and a green flak jacket walked through the door and up to the desk at the front of the room.

"Yamanaka sit down." He said.

Ino looked around and saw she was the only one still standing before bolting over to the last open seat.

Sakura was one row below her prompting the blonde to whisper. "Forehead girl why weren't you trying to get that seat to?"

"Because I knew it'd mean we'd both be standing there when Iruka sensei got here." She said. "And I thought you embarrassing your-self would be funny Ino-pig."

Ino glared down at her.

Iruka cleared his throat and started announcing teams.

As he started listing off teams Naruto looked around thinking who would be a good teammate.

"_Let's see Chouji and Hinata are nice, Shino's quiet but he'd be cool, Shikamaru wouldn't be bad really anyone but Sasuke, Kiba or." _He thought.

"Team seven Naru Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yamanaka Ino." Iruka interrupted his train of thought.

"What? The lazy guy and the Dead last!" Ino whined.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

Naruto didn't say anything at first. His eyebrow just barely twitched he put his hands down and stood up. He walked calmly to the door with everyone staring at him as he casually opened the door stepped out shut it gently behind him. He took a deep breath and.

"Ffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu u"

In the circular office of the hokage where all the teachers were gathered all of them clutched their ears as they heard in both from the Hokage's crystal ball and all the way from the school.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

In Naruto's apartment the girls were trying to make something edible and failing miserably. Whatever it was Moka had tried cook was not only impossible to eat but was currently in the middle of a death match with the mini shoggoth.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc"

"Master?" The shoggoth asked as everyone else looked around confused.

At the edge of town currently bored out of their wits on guard duty two chuunin, one with spiky black hair and bandage across his face the other with brown hair bangs covering the right side of his face looked at each other as they heard.

"cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccck kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Naruto calmly opened the door walked back over to his seat and stared forward as though nothing had happened. Everyone stared at him awaiting the inevitable tongue lashing from Iruka.

"Team eight Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka said as though nothing happened.

Most of them missed team nine out of sheer dumbfounded shock. Including two thirds of team nine.

"Team ten Akamichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba." Iruka continued. "That's all come back here at thirteen hundred hours to meet your jounin instructors. Dismissed."

And like that without another word Iruka simply walked out of the room.

* * *

Yes the first part of Naruto's replacement for Kage Bunshin is weaponry. I had considered a sword for about thirty seconds before remembering that they're expensive and tough to master. A club is relatively easy to learn and a Kusari-gama has range and a chain that makes it hard to follow and allows him to say wrap an opponent and cut them with the sickle. A powerful simple and straight forward weapon and a weapon that relies on misdirection and has multiple ways to use it seemed to fit him better. As for why both Naruto is kind of simple and figuring that if one weapon is good two must be better seemed like it would make sense to him I am well aware it means more work to learn especially two weapon so different from each other but Naruto doesn't.

And I'll bring this up but who is "stronger" than who is difficult to answer since there is no such thing as a concrete better or worse with a few exceptions even Akua is beatable if you know how. Everyone has strengths and weaknesses. Hell even the best can be beaten simply because they're having an off day and caught a cold or something a badly time sneeze can mean the difference between dodging an attack and having your head caved in with a rock.

*Edit* in response to complaints. No a sword is not that easy to learn it's as long as half a year of training just to get proficient in one. That's actually the entire point it shows that your a rich warrior or noble who can afford the weapon, teacher, and months of not working to wield or that you beat someone who was and took it from them. A kusarigama was invented by peasants to learn in one or two months rather the the four to six for a sword. six to a year for a katana.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Rosario to Vampire.

* * *

After lunch in which Naruto and Ino actively avoided each other for the last time they would ever be able to the new team seven was sitting in the room with each other. The two blonds were glaring at each other as the rest of the teams left one by one with their new jounin sensei. It wasn't until the door slammed and the room went completely silent that the duo looked around. The room was completely empty except for them.

"Of course we'd get the one that waited till dead last to show up." Naruto complained. "Why did I think anything else would happen?"

"Oh be quiet I'm sure who ever it is will be here in a minute." Ino told him.

2 hours 37 minutes later.

"What the hell!" Ino shouted.

"I hate my life." Naruto mumbled deadpan.

"I hate your life too." Shikamaru agreed. He couldn't even sleep with these two in the room.

Naruto glared at the lazy boy as they heard a door sliding open. They all turned to a board looking man with gravity defying tall white hair and a head band pulled over his left eye, a mask covering his entire face below his nose, and a green flak jacket. He looked over the team with a bored look in his one visible eye.

"My first impression of you." He said stoking his hidden chin. "Nothing impressive."

"What the hell." Naruto said. "You show up three hours late and that's it."

"Meet up on the roof in five minutes." The man continued unabated. "And don't be late."

He vanished in a puff of smoke.

"The fuck?" Naruto asked.

It took them a second to all get up and head for the roof. They arrived to find the same white haired jounin sitting in on near edge with an orange book open nonchalantly waving them over. The sat at a set of tiers built into the roof.

"Okay now that you're here why don't you introduce yourselves?" He said dismissively while flipping a page.

The three on the ground stared at him in mild annoyance.

"Why? You know who we are and we've been in the same class for years so we know who each other are." Ino pointed out.

"Because I'm your jounin instructor and I said so." The man replied without the slightest change in tone.

They all stared at him for a second before Shikamaru spoke up. "Can't argue with that."

"Well you could but that would be insubordination." The man said.

At the mention of that Naruto and Shikamaru both slid slightly away from Ino.

"Well fine then what do you want to know?" Ino asked annoyed.

"Your names, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, your dreams for the future." He said.

"Well could you at least give us an example?" Ino requested.

"Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi I like some things and dislike others, I have some hobbies, and dreams for the future." Kakashi said pausing at the last one. "I don't have any."

Team seven's response was a synchronized eyebrow twitch.

"_All he said was his name."_ Ino and Naruto thought in sync.

"_I have much to learn from this man." _Shikamaru thought.

Ino gritted her teeth and said. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, I like flowers and Sasuke kun, I dislike forehead girl and people who are always late."

She paused for a second glaring at Kakashi as if she was trying to let that sink in. Kakashi flipped a page in his book and casually waved signaling her to continue.

"My hobby is shopping, and my dream for the future is to." She petered off at the end there with a subdued squeal.

"Okay then." Kakashi said dismissively and pointed at Shikamaru. "You next."

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, I like clouds and shogi, I dislike having to put more effort than is absolutely necessary into anything, my hobbies are cloud watching and napping, my dream for the future is to be an average shinobi and live to old age." Shikamaru answered.

The white haired jounin simply nodded and said. "And finally you."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike people who talk down to me and vegetables, my hobbies are training and watering plants, my dream for the future." He paused at that one. "To be the Hokage."

"That'll be the day." Ino said sarcastically.

Naruto glared at her impotently. He had to put up with this condescension enough at home from Akua and Kokoa. He really didn't want to have to deal with it from Ino to.

"All right well now that were done with introductions." Kakashi interrupted them with a clap of his book.

The trio all turned to him as his eye crinkled into an upside down u.

"We should discuss the first thing we're going to do." Kakashi said. "Survival training."

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"What our first thing is survival training." Ino complained. "But we've already down that at the academy."

"This one will be different for two reasons." Kakashi said in a tone that creeped out the three genin. "First your opponent will be me."

The jounin paused after that and said nothing just giving his team an amused look. The three slowly became more and more unnerved waiting for the second line. The area was completely silent not even a bird chirping or cicada buzz could be heard. Then Kakashi began to chuckle at something.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked shakily.

"Well you guys are going to freak when you hear this." Kakashi said pausing again to let it sink in. "The second thing is that if you fail this exam you'll all be sent back to the academy."

"What?" The three all shouted out.

"But what about the exam we had to take to pass the academy?" Ino asked.

"That was just to find who could become genin." Kakashi answered. "Out of the thirty that passed that exam only nine will move on to become actual genin the rest will be returned to the academy."

The new team seven stared at him and he had to resist the desire to burst out laughing. Shikamaru took a second before quickly looking at his team and seemed to calm as he folded his hands together in a way that those who knew him knew meant he was thinking.

"Well then team meet me at training ground number three tomorrow at sunrise." Kakashi said before vanishing in puff of smoke.

Naruto stood up to walk off.

"Naruto." Shikamaru said.

The orange clad boy stopped and turned to his lazy teammate.

"We need to come up with a plan to pass. Ino's and my fathers are friends so we know what each other so we know what we can do but you have no idea what we can do." Shikamaru said.

Naruto stared at him surprised before asking. "What?"

"I mean we need to practice together for today if we're going to have a chance." Shikamaru explained.

"But." Naruto said.

"Look only three teams get to advance." Shikamaru pointed out. "Do you want to fail?"

Naruto really didn't need to think about that one. "Tell me where to meet I'll run home and get some things."

Shikamaru and Ino both gave him a questioning look.

"You'll see." Naruto said.

"We'll go with you." Shikamaru said. "Since I assume that break we didn't spend together was for the teams to get to know each other."

"Why the hell are you actually?" Naruto had to pause to think of how to say what he meant. "Putting effort into something?"

"Because it means I won't have to spend another year at the academy and try the test again." Shikamaru said. "Saves effort in the long run."

"_Sounds about right." _Naruto thought.

"Right let's get going." Ino said. "I have to pass this so I can graduate in the same year as Sasuke kun."

Naruto suppressed a sigh at having to spend the afternoon with Ino and started the walk home. He took the stairs rather than jump off the roof. They were silent for the trip through the school each with their own train of thought. Naruto panicking over not passing respect aside he seriously doubted he'd last long with five people trying to eat on an orphan's stipend. Ino was simply worried about whether or not she had to worry about the girl on Sasuke's team. Shikamaru was coming up with as many plans as possible to work around Naruto's weaknesses. It wasn't till they got to the front gate that anyone actually said anything.

"Alright well I think we should lay down some ground rules." Ino said walking out in front of them.

Naruto looked at her and Shikamaru just face palmed and mumbled to himself.

"First off if have to be on a team with you I'm going to be in charge." Ino said eyes closed with a finger pointed straight up.

"Why are you in charge?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're the dead last and Shikamaru's too lazy." Ino said bluntly.

Naruto wanted to argue but really didn't have anything to counter that.

"Right." Ino said haughtily. "Now second."

"_This is going to be along walk."_ Naruto and Shikamaru thought together.

"Hey so any way what can you do?" Naruto asked quickly trying to preempt Ino's rant.

"Never interrupt me!" Ino shouted.

"Is that rule number two?" Naruto asked.

Ino gave him a deadpan stare as he just looked at her like he had no idea what was going on.

"As a matter of fact yes." Ino answered annoyed.

"So what can you guys do anyway" Naruto continued changing the subject through simple blunt force.

Ino glared at him without saying anything.

"Well you said you have moves that I don't know right?" Naruto asked.

"_Okay so Naruto has at least one use." _Shikamaru thought.

"I can use shintenshin no jutsu to possess people's bodies." Ino answered.

Naruto just stared at her for a second before slowly creeping away from her.

"I'm not going to use it on you!" She shouted.

"Right um Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Kage mane no jutsu. If I connect my shadow to my enemies I can control their movements." Shikamaru answered.

Naruto moved even further away and eyed his team mates nervously.

"Oh what do you know? You can't even do anything outside the academy stuff." Ino said.

"Yes I can." Naruto said. "I can use a kusarigama and a kanabo."

They both looked at him with questioning eyes.

"That's what we're going to get now." The blond continued.

"Why didn't you take them with you?" Ino asked.

"One I didn't think I'd need them." Naruto said. "Two the kanabo itself is as long as I am tall and made of solid iron. It. Is. Heavy."

"Then how are you?" Ino began asking.

"Shut up we're here." Naruto said. "Now wait right here."

Without saying another word Naruto just walked up to a stair case and headed for the top floor. Ino completely ignored him and followed pulling Shikamaru along. Naruto walked over to his door and opened it with a click. What he saw almost knocked him on his ass. The apartment was practically destroyed, the walls had holes there were scorch marks everywhere, and what appeared to be left of something that had at one point been food was sitting way lying beneath the thing from his fridge. Kokoa and Akua were sitting out in the open. The bathroom door was shut with the sound of grumbling.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked with a flat stare.

Ino and Shikamaru stared dumbfounded at the inside of the room.

"Onee sama." Kokoa began.

"Oh god you let her cook didn't you." Naruto said.

It wasn't a question but Kokoa nodded anyway.

"We talked about this." Naruto said. "She caught ramen on fire."

"That isn't physically possible." Both of the vampires simultaneously.

"Exactly!" Naruto shouted. "Argh screw it I've."

"Naruto kun." And just like that Kahlua interrupted his entire rant.

Naruto turned to the excited girl standing an inch from his face.

"Naruto." Ino said getting his attention. "What the hell?"

"What?" asked Naruto turning around.

"Girls. Apartment. Yours." Ino said freaked out.

"Oh yeah I have roommates now." Naruto said. "Okay I need to get my stuff and then we'll go."

He walked over and scooped up the kusarigama and the kanabo and scooped up the weapons. Scythe at his waist and iron club slung over his shoulder he walked back over to the door.

"Well let's go." Naruto said. "I don't have all day."

"What do you have to do?" Ino asked.

"Clean." Naruto answered with a single word.

Shikamaru walked off after Naruto with a shrug. It wasn't his problem and he just wanted to pass. Whether Naruto had a bunch of female roommates, or anything wasn't his problem. Not until after they graduated anyway after that he may be forced to eventually make sure it wasn't negatively affecting Naruto's performance. He liked living after all, hard to watch the clouds when you're six feet under.

Ino followed after the boys quietly wondering. _"How do they all fit in that tiny apartment?"_

"So where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"Training ground three." Shikamaru answered. "If we know the battle field ahead of time we'll be able to plan better."

That was the last thing anyone in the group said until they reached the field. It was a large chunk of forest with a grassy area and river running through it with three training logs and a large polished stone with names on it. Shikamaru stared at the field for a few seconds and started going through the plans he'd come up with. Naruto just stared at Shikamaru confused as his lazy teammate.

"Naruto how good are you with that kusarigama?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto hesitated before admitting. "Not great I've only been at it for a week."

"And the kanabo?" Shikamaru asked.

"Much better." Naruto said.

"Naruto spar with me." Ino ordered. "It'll be faster."

"Um are you sure that's good idea?" Naruto asked. "This thing can do some damage."

"Just shut up and fight me!" Ino ordered.

With that the two moved away from Shikamaru and stood opposite each other. Naruto moved his iron club down holding the handle in both hands. Ino took a stance. Naruto charged her and pulled the kanabo back over his shoulder. Ino side stepped the downward stroke from Naruto. She got ready to counter attack but to her surprise Naruto didn't stop he jumped spinning through the air riding the momentum of his swing.

"_Can't stop. Keep moving. Can't stop. Keep moving." _Naruto thought to himself.

The only practice he had with the iron club in question was sparing with Moka and any time he stood still during one of those he would be sent flying with a kick. In fact part of why he wasn't as good with the kusarigama was simply that he never had time to draw it during their spars. His solution was a little unorthodox. Rather than learn stances or fight defensively he would simply move nonstop for the entire fight. In fact he had actually one a single spar thanks to the discovery that he completely out classed her when it came to stamina.

His plan against Ino was similar keep moving and let her get tired while dodging. He had no intention of actually hitting her with any of these attacks. He wasn't even sure he had enough control to hit someone without super human healing and not kill them.

A set of blunted training kunai flew across the field aimed directly at Naruto who ran forward. He turned while never stopping in time to see a second wave of blunted throwing weapons flying at him. He swung in the general direction a little too soon. The one closest his right arm didn't even touch the club and hit him in the arm. It stung bit he just ignored it and kept moving forward. Ino launched into a volley with the last of her training projectiles. Naruto just jumped over them and descended on Ino sun to his back kanabo raised high. Ino rolled away and a heavy blow hit the ground kicking up dust and blocking her view. She heard a whistling sound as a gap opened in the dust cloud. The next thing she knew weighted chain was wrapped around her arm. Naruto pulled and Ino tried pulling back. Unfortunately for her Naruto lacked skill but had brute strength going for him and she slid along the ground.

"_Think Ino what do I do." _She thought sliding forward. _"Well if fighting against won't work." _

Ino jumped in the direction Naruto was pulling her and extended a bent leg. A knee to the face knocked Naruto on his ass. Before he could stand up Ino sat on him pining him to the ground and sliding the side of her hand across his thought like a knife.

"I win." Ino said smugly.

"Yeah yeah. Can you get off of me?" Naruto said.

Ino stood up grinning. Naruto got up as well and after wrapping the chain around his waist and making sure it held the scythe against his waist went for his club.

"All right." Shikamaru said catching their attention. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

Yes Kakashi is there teacher. He's the one jounin that knows sealing well enough to do anything if Naruto's seal starts to crack and for a bit of out of universe reasoning I've never really seen a Naruto on a different team story where the team in question had Kakashi for a teacher it's always Naruto goes to one of his other teammates canon teacher.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Rosario to vampire.

Some of you apparently complained about Naruto being weak. Here's a challenge to those that think that find a knobbed iron club as long as you are tall. Practice with it for a weak with no formal instruction then try to deflect a volley of throwing knives with it while running and then not fall over from the weight of you own swing. Go ahead I'll wait.

…

Yeah not so easy is it?

* * *

Naruto stood at the stove that he had to clean the night before. The rest of the apartment slowly started to stir. The first up was Akua who blinked groggily staring at the stove. Next to her Moka rose stretching her arms and Kokoa came to next. The last to rise was Kahlua who stood slowly sat up and looked at the empty spot on the bed next to her. She looked around and saw Naruto at the stove before tilting her head and getting up.

"What time is it?" Kokoa asked rubbing her eyes and shuffling to the table.

"Five A.M." Naruto answered.

Moka looked at the plates on the table as Naruto piled eggs on their plates.

"Okay lunch is in the fridge. I hope at least one of you can heat something up without burning it." Naruto said.

"Lunch? How long have you been up?" Kokoa asked reaching for a fork.

"Hour and a half." Naruto said heading for his weaponry.

Kokoa and Moka stared at his like he was insane. Akua just started eating Kahlua was the only one to notice something.

"Did you already eat?" The blonde sister asked.

"Sensei has us taking an exam." Naruto said. "Told us if we ate we'd just throw it up."

He turned around Kahlua was holding her plate right in front of him. He looked at her face and found she was, at least trying to, look stern.

"Eat." She ordered one word.

Naruto opened his mouth argue and got a fork of egg shoved in his mouth.

"No arguments." She told him.

Something in his gut said to listen. Most likely the part that remembered she was a really strong vampire with martial arts training and could easily hold him down and force feed him. He just rolled with it and reached for the plate. Kahlua scooped a bite into her own mouth and held out another bite for Naruto. Naruto started turning red when he realized she was planning to feed him herself.

"That's okay I'll." He started and was interrupted by Kahlua once again sticking food in his mouth.

"Get a room!" Kokoa complained as the others watched with morbid curiosity.

A blue sandal flew across the room right into her face knocking her on her back.

"Nice shot." Moka said.

"I'm going to need that back." Naruto said.

Several minutes later a thoroughly embarrassed Naruto walked out the door. He started the trek the training ground he had been to the day before with his team hoping his face would lighten up by the time he arrived.

He found he was the last to arrive in the clearing. He looked over his possible future teammates, Ino was tired looking but definitely had time to make sure she looked going out the door while Shikamaru was napping on his pack without a care in the world. He really hoped everything was going to go according to plan. His quote of the day calendar hadn't helped.

"_Seriously who even puts "No plan survives first contact with the enemy." on one of those?"_ He thought to himself. _"Stupid ninja village."_

Naruto just sat down and laid his head back watching clouds roll by until there teacher arrived.

2 hours later.

With a puff of smoke and a popping sound Kakashi appeared and said. "Good morning my cute little students."

"You're late!" Ino shouted pointing.

"Zzzzzz." The two male members of team seven chorused.

Ino and Kakashi gave them both an annoyed stare. The girl walked over and kicked the two awake.

"I'm awake!/Troublesome." Naruto and Shikamaru said respectively.

"Ah you're late!" Naruto shouted shooting up and pointing at Kakashi.

Kakashi's eye curled into an upside down u and thought. _"This is going to be fun."_

Naruto glared at him as Ino's stomach rumbled. Only Ino's.

"Did you two eat breakfast?" Kakashi asked indicating the boys.

"I figured you'd be late after yesterday and just wanted us hungry for the test." Shikamaru said sounding board.

"My roommate shoved it down my throat." Naruto said evasively.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched imperceptibly. Ino's glaring at them however was plainly visible on to all. The jounin watched the two boys as the blond reached for a large obvious club held on his back by what appeared to be rope.

"Easy there I haven't even explained the rules." Kakashi said pulling out a pair of bells. "You'll have until lunch time to grab a bell. Those that do will get a lunch and pass to become a genin."

"There are only two bells or has that missing eye stopped you from being able to count?" Naruto said.

"Ah that's the fun part who ever doesn't grab a bell will be tied to that log over there." Kakashi said pointing. "And forced to watch the rest of us eat. And of course that person will be sent back to the academy."

The white haired jounin paused and let what he just said weigh on their minds.

"The test will start when I say go." Kakashi said adjusting a timer that he pulled out of where none of the prospective genin wanted to know. "A bit of advice before we start. Come at me with the intent to kill or else you won't have a chance."

The three genin hopefuls tensed as he set the alarm out and walked a small distance from them. He watched as Ino and Shikamaru eyed the forest while Naruto tightened his grip on his club.

"Go." Kakashi said.

Team seven exploded into movement two going for the woods just as Kakashi predicted. Naruto though charged him head on kanabo hanging as low as the short boy could let it. The white haired jounin prepared to dodge only for Naruto to spring into the air swinging the club upwards out of reach and using the momentum from the swing to speed up as he kicked at the jounin's face. Kakashi blocked with he hands and was surprised to find Naruto his harder than most genin he had up to that point. Still most of it was going according to predictions the team had divided the second he told them one couldn't pass. Not working together just like every team he had up to this point. Really he expected a little better of two thirds of an Ino-Shika-Chou.

Naruto raised another foot still riding the momentum of his club and Kakashi raised a hand to block. The ax kick he was expecting never came instead Naruto through his club into the air and quickly drew a kunai from the pouch on his back and stabbed at Kakashi with it. Distracted by the flying chunk of iron Kakashi missed this until the tip of the knife touched his skin. He immediately pushed Naruto forward while jumping back. He landed away from Naruto while the kanabo landed between them.

Kakashi looked down at the tiny hole in his pants and said in a completely uninterested tone. "Well you're better than I thought. But then again if you weren't you'd have stabbed yourself instead of me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto demanded angrily. _"Stick to the plan."_

The sound of something whistling through air told him the plan was still on for now at least. Kakashi turned in time to see a smoke bomb flying through the air and crash at his feet. The one eyed jounin fled the cloud instantly and when he looked around he found Naruto had vanished alongside his weapon. The only hint as to where the blond had gone was a few leaves shaking from where he slipped into the forest.

"_His teammate covered for him."_ Kakashi thought. He pulled out his small orange book. _"Well they might be a little better than I was expecting at least." _

In the woods hidden among the trees team seven had regrouped and were discussing what to do.

"One of us has to fail." Naruto complained. _"I don't want to go back the academy I just got out."_

"Don't be ridiculous why would they put us on a team of three if one was just going to go back to the academy." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah idiot." Ino pointed out. She had bought it to but would be damned if she'd admit it.

"How can you be sure?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru looked at him. Admittedly it was mostly guess work since two man teams did exist, but he needed Naruto's hyperactivity and aggressive style to distract Kakashi if they even wanted a chance. "Look even if I'm wrong, which I doubt he's a jounin and were not touching those bells without team work unless he wants us to."

Neither blond had an argument for that.

"So we'll have to work together for now and sort out who gets one after." Ino said. "Think you can do that last in cooperation?"

"Hey I was only second to last in that class!" Naruto complained.

Ino stared at him disbelievingly.

"I was." Naruto defended in a whiny tone.

"Then who was last?" Ino asked quietly to herself.

Meanwhile standing in a large field with his new teammates flanking him one Uchiha Sasuke sneezed.

"How the hell should I know?" Naruto asked.

Ino shook her head rapidly. "Never mind we're getting off topic."

"So the plan's still the same?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded. Naruto jumped back towards the place he had left followed by Ino and last was Shikamaru. Once the three got to the edge Naruto burst out of the woods while the other two broke off without crossing the tree line.

Kakashi barely paid any attention to the large orange blob jumping through the air as he casually flipped a page in his book.

"Ora!" Naruto shouted as he dropped down from the sky and swung at Kakashi.

Kakashi stepped out of the way and the massive chunk of iron hit the ground.

"You know it'll break if you keep abusing it like that." Kakashi helpfully pointed out with no concern what so ever in his voice.

Naruto growled as he flipped forward and made sure Kakashi was between him and the tree line. He charged swinging wildly. Either he would hit thanks to dumb luck or Kakashi would evade backwards the since it was easier than trying to side step.

"Ninja lesson number one. Taijutsu." Kakashi said disinterestedly as he calmly dodged Naruto's random swings with ease.

When Naruto took a particularly hard side swipe at him Kakashi hopped over it and kicked his orange clad assailant away. To his surprise Naruto's head flung back but the boy actually held his ground. Naruto leaned forward looking more annoyed at the shoe print on his face than anything.

"_Well that's impressive most genin would have been hurt by a kick like that."_ Kakashi thought. _"Oh this is my favorite part."_

Naruto screamed and swung at his Kakashi's leg as Kakashi simply moved back two steps and got out of range of the long club. As he did the distinctive whistle of a volley of shurikan caught his ear. He didn't even seem to move as the metal stars all collided with him and sent him flying. Up in the trees Ino was freaking out until she saw the body was just a log.

"_Kawarimi no jutsu." _ The entire team thought.

Before any of team seven could start looking though Kakashi's voice drew their attention to the same point on the edge of the river. "Ninja lesson number two. Ninjutsu."

Somehow despite the mask and distance Naruto and Ino could tell he was smirking at them. They could just feel it. Naruto set the kanabo aside and pulled out the kusarigama. The chain twirled above the fox container's head as he rushed the jounin who was calmly dismissing him. The weight flew past Kakashi's face coming close but never touching. Kakashi chalked it up to Incompetence. Naruto smiled and swung his arm to tie up Kakashi's head. Kakashi just leaned his head back as the weighted chain swung harmlessly overhead. Naruto pulled it back into a rapid spin over head as he swung the scythe in his off hand at his opponent's stomach. Kakashi once again vanished as Naruto took smacked a log aside with his blade.

Kakashi smiled appeared behind Naruto with both hands held together pointer and middle fingers extended.

"Sennen Goroshi!" Kakashi shouted as he shoved his fingers right up Naruto's ass.

Naruto stood petrified for a second before launching off with a trail of smoke into the river Kusarigama lying on the ground.

"_I'm going to kill him!" _Naruto decided right then and there.

The surface of the water exploded as Naruto burst out in time to find that Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

While Naruto was running around the clearing Ino and Shikamaru were back to back in the woods looking for the jounin that had vanished as soon as he touched the tree line. They ran through the woods panicking slightly at the loss of their distraction and meat shield. They stuck close together hoping the idiot would realize where they had gone. Neither of them could just fling themselves at Kakashi the way Naruto had. Shikamaru had noticed it during his spar the day before with Ino. Naruto had been bouncing around like a rabbit on speed carrying what had to be almost twenty kilos and wasn't even breathing heavy.

Kakashi sat watching them from above decided to make thing interesting and just how much he could push them. He started on hand signs while hanging just above the two genin hopefuls.

"There you are!" A boy's voice shouted as Kakashi felt himself tackled out of the tree.

Ino was staring right at the spot Kakashi landed while Naruto tried to throttle him to death with his bare hands. Naruto was practically foaming at the mouth as he tried to choke the life out of Kakashi.

"Shikamaru." She said.

"I know." Shikamaru said.

As Kakashi pried Naruto's hands off his neck the both of them suddenly found it impossible to move.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu success." Shikamaru said.

"Oh come on this isn't fair let me strangle just a little more." Naruto complained. "I just want to kill him a little bit! I deserve that much!"

Ino smiled and looked down at Kakashi and said. "You know Shikamaru could let just him go."

Kakashi looked at her, then Shikamaru whose bored expression was probably the best poker face he'd ever seen, and finally at Naruto who was actually managing slightly movements even with the kage mane holding him.

"Unless of course you I don't know let all three of us pass." Ino said.

To the entire teams surprise Kakashi crinkled his eye in a way they were starting to assume meant he was smiling and chuckled.

"Well congratulations. You're the first team to actually figure out the point of this little exam." Kakashi said.

Naruto stopped his blood rage for a second to stare confused. He reverted to attempting murder before Kakashi answered though.

"The entire point of this test was to deliberately pit you against each other and see if you could still work as a team. You're actual teamwork needs a lot of polish but none of you just abandoned the others you even got together in advance and worked out a plan." Kakashi said. "And stuck to it better than I was originally going to let you."

At this three pairs of eyes widened when he said that.

"You knew."

"That you were going to have Naruto heard me to tree line and then Ino was supposed to push me into your jutsu." Kakashi said. "A little simple for a Nara plan but I suppose you had to keep it easy to adjust."

The three stared at Kakashi stood up as though Shikamaru's jutsu wasn't even affecting him.

"Well then all things considered." Kakashi said lazily dropping the still barely mobile Naruto to the ground. "You pass."

Shikamaru felt the tug as Naruto started resisting his jutsu in his attempt to murder there new sensei. The timer went off in the distance.

"Now who wants lunch?" Kakashi asked. "Maybe a nice bowl of ramen."

And just like that all was forgiven and Naruto stopped fighting. "All is forgiven."

* * *

Yes Shikamaru's plan was simple but A) he had no way of knowing the exact details of the test and Kakashi was basically running circles around them knowing there plan in advance B) The best plan is the one that can adjust based on what the enemy does. A plan that can be ruined by one step being thrown off is worth less. That said yes he will get better. I actually do plan to have them learn and grow rather than you know start as good as they'll be for the rest of the story.

And with next chapter covering part two of Naruto's Kage Bunshin substitute all of the establishing stuff will be done and I can work on some chapters focusing on the Harem part of the story.


End file.
